kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Revol Bugster
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = |firstepisode = BANG, That Jerk is Coming! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) |cast = Tetsu Inada }} is the monster born from data of the shooting video game, Bang Bang Shooting. He is based on the data of Commander Revol, a boss from the stuck-in-development hell game. Character History First Fight with the Kamen Riders The Revol Bugster emerged when Yuki Kitami, a patient who was afraid of doctors, reached a high stress point by letting his fear overpower him. The situation was made worse by Emu, Hiiro, and Taiga trying to save him, scaring Yuki even more by transforming into Kamen Riders. The infection spread as Yuki's fear reached its peak and nearly killed him, the Bugster becoming able to summon copies of himself to fight the Riders, but Ex-Aid risked his life and took on Revol's salvo of gunfire to convince Yuki to overcome his fear of doctors by telling him he was sincere about wanting to help him get better. After Yuki no longer feels stressed, the Bugster infection weakens; the Revol Bugster is suddenly unable to summon more duplicates, and is seemingly defeated by Ex-Aid's Mighty Critical Finish. However, it is revealed that he had been a duplicate stand-in the whole time, and the real Revol Bugster was invisible and about to sneak-attack Ex-Aid, only for Kamen Rider Snipe to see though the monster's invisibility and shoot him down with his Bang Bang Critical Finish. Level 5, Second Appearance The Revol Bugster re-emerged when Nico Saiba, a patient with a vendetta against "Genius Gamer M", reached a high stress point when Taiga scolded her for stealing his Gamer Driver and Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. Personality to be added Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Union= The is the monster form of a Bugster-infected patient when the virus first flares up. When a Bugster-infected patient experiences enough stress, the Bugster Viruses inside multiply rapidly and overtake the patient's body, forming a giant orange virus form around it; the Union's shape seems largely irrelevant to the Bugster's appearance. Bugster Unions can only be defeated by a Kamen Rider in Level 1; the reason why is unexplained, though it may be because other Levels are too strong and may injure the patient inside the Union. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 3 - Monster= on his right arm, a smaller machine gun over his left hand, and a canon on his back as his main weapons. He can turn his Bugster Virus soldiers into clones of himself, but only if the infection has enough of a grip on its victim. He also has the ability to turn invisible. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 3 - Level 5= *'Height': 222.0 cm *'Weight': 167.6 kg Revol later returns as a Level 5 Bugster, manifesting into his monster form immediately from Nico Saiba, who is unhappy with Taiga because he scream at her for stealing his Gamer Driver and the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. Since Taiga was the one who gave her stress, he is the only one who can defeat Revol and his Bugster Virus soldiers. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 15 }} }} Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *Revol Bugster's use of henchmen disguised as himself is similar to the Fake Bowsers from the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_(franchise) Mario franchise]. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 3: BANG, That Jerk is Coming! **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! References Category:Bugsters Category:Weapon Monsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters